Wait? What? I'm in Skyrim?
by alucardgal
Summary: About a sad young women, who's family was killed in front of her. Then the night she killed herself, the Divines of Skyrim intervened. Warning contains, hurt and comfort, humor and romance. Parings unknown as of yet.
1. Prologue

**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: YAY! I finally wrote this fiction to share with you all!**

**Everyone from the Elder Scrolls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: This fic, I have been working on for awhile.**

**Farkas: Now I am curious, tell the story!**

**Me: I do not own Skyrim or any of the Elder Scrolls, if I did there would be much I would add! Now on with the fic!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**-Prologue-**

Walking in the middle of the night, was a 5' 6'' tall, husky build women. Who had turned to walk down an alley way toward her home.

'Again! Those stupid idiots!' She thought to herself as she walked on, in a fast pace.

This young woman's life has been a sad one for a while now. Her whole family was slaughtered in front of her. After the trials, the lawyers are hounding her for their money that is owed.

The women sighed, as she got to her apartment. Unlocking her door, then walked in.

After she lock her door, and looked at her empty home, she sighed. "Why? Why do these people think they need more money?" She groan out in frustration, as she wiped her face with her right hand.

Heading to the kitchen, she decided to check her messages.

"Miss. Morton, I regretfully tell you, that if I do not get your rent within a week..."

With a loud growl a human can make, newly dubbed as Miss. Morton. She shuts off the accursed recording machine.

She shakes her head, and heads to her room, the only room with furniture in it.

"Why cant I get a break!?" Miss. Morton exclaims to herself in sorrow.

Her room consist of a bed, a dresser, TV, Xbox 360 and her favorite game, _**The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim**_**.**

Miss. Morton huffs, and decided to take a bath, in her depressed mind. She will end it all.

Miss. Morton has decided to commit suicide, by drowning.

She wrote her note, and it says:

_ To Anyone who found me,_

_ I could not go on, everything is not right anymore. My life has no meaning anymore. There is nothing for me anymore._

_ Sincerely,_

_ _ Morton_

After a week had past by, Miss. Morton's Landlord came by and discovered her drowned.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

** -In Some other dimension-**

In the small space, between our world, and another, a small meeting was being held. The beings were arguing over who would be the hero or heroine of Tamriel.

One side, lounging in a relaxed state, was a golden, silver dragon. Eyes were a fierce crimson red, almost the color of blood.

Next to him, shrouded in gray robes, to where you are unable to see his eyes. His hands are like skeletons, holding a scepter that is made of bones.

Up next, a skimpy dressed, in gold, silver, and purple clothing. Showing the beauty of a woman's body. Her scepter was made in gold, the shape of a perfect woman's naked body.

Next to the skimpy dressed women. Dressed in robes of pink and white, she had the eyes of love in them. Her scepter was made in silver and gold, wrapped around and ended in a ring at the top.

Next to the loving eyes, dressed in pale blue, and cotton white. Her hair blowing in no wind. Her scepter was smooth, yet bumpy, at the top, perched, an unknown flying animal.

Next to the flying hair, dressed in robes of green and yellow. His blue eyes, gives mercy, who earns it, or needs it. His scepter was made like a blow horn, in gold and silver.

Next to the man of mercy, dressed in blue robes. He had the aura of order and scholarship. His scepter, was made in silver, with a judge hammer on the top.

Next to the scholar, wearing robes in red and black. His hands looked like he worked his whole life.

His scepter was a giant blacksmith's hammer.

Lastly, in all Nordic glory of the ancient land of Atmora of old. He has sharp blue eyes, blond hair and beard. He is an ascended God of the Nords. His scepter, is made of stone, in his image slaying a defeated dragon.

Looking back at the relaxed golden, silver dragon. He does not look happy, or relaxed no more.

Emitting a low growl then letting the growl rise in volume, showing his displeasure.

At hearing the growl, all of the beings became silent.

"Now, what are we to do?" The dragon asked in a loud, annoyed tone.

"My lord...I felt not a moment ago a very sad soul died from suffering. Maybe we should choose this sad soul." Stated the being holding the bone scepter.

"I do not believe so, Arkay! Let the sad soul be at peace, the soul is in need of it!" Says the woman in pink and white robes, voicing her disagreement.

"Why not? Mara, she needs a second chance! The second chance will give her the peace she needs!" Arkay replied hotly, who is the bone scepter bearer, as he pounded his scepter on the ground.

The being who is the ring scepter bearer, now known as Mara, huffed, as she too pounded her scepter.

"ENOUGH! We will use her. She is now DOVAHKIIN!" The golden, silver dragon roared in annoyance, while pounded his large tail onto the ground.

"Yes, Lord Akatosh!" All beings yelled.

"Talos, keep an eye on her. When she displays her thu'um, multiple times, in one place, send her to a word wall." Lord Akatosh rumbled.

"As you will, Lord Akatosh." Talos nodded in acceptance.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: There you go, the ending of the prologue. I wonder if you, my readers would like it!**

**Farkas: well? comment on it! **

**Me: Please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: Yay! I updated!**

**Vilkas: Finally, well what happened next?!**

**Me: Now I don't own Skyrim or anything that relates to it, Now on with the fic!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**-Chapter 1-**

Darkness...all I see is darkness. I am floating in the massive darkness. The darkness was inky black, while I am feeling weightless...weightless echos around me.

I wonder if anyone has found my body yet. Or if anyone really cared that I am gone...naw no one would.

"_Don't worry young one, you will have a better life. A second chance of life, a much better life_." Came a gentle soothing voice, that echoed quietly.

Huh? Wait? What? What did that voice meant? Why did the voice say a second chance?

Next I knew, I feel the darkness disappearing, making me feel really cold, or more like freezing. Then the sound of a clip-clop sound of hooves slowly, working its way into my ears. Then I felt a gentle rocking motion of my body.

Opening my eyes, eyes widening upon seeing open, clear blue skies, green pine trees, and other types of trees.

My pillow moved a bit, slightly surprised by it, I moved to look around me.

Noticing I am in a horse drawn carriage, my would be pillow, was strangely familiar man, as well as the two other men.

"Hey, you, your finally awake." Said one of the men, to my left.

'Wait...that-that's Ralof!' I thought in realization.

'Oh CRAP! I am in the world of SKYRIM!' I yelled in my mind.

"They caught you?! Where they are taking us?!" Exclaimed Lokir, the horse thief, my right.

I also, realized that my pillow was Ulfric Stormcloak! Oh man, that is really creepy!

Deciding it was best to not really say anything, but to chose to stay quiet.

**88888Fasforword88888**

After entering the keep with Ralof, with both of us, gasping for breath. Ralof runs over to a comrade, and shakes his head, and says, "You can take Gunjar's gear, he won't be needing it any more. Of course, after I take those bindings off"

After he did, I took off the gear while strugging with it, but in the end of finally got the armor off of Gunjar.

"Ralof, can you help me with this?" I asked, in knowing I can't get this on without help.

"You don't know how?" he asked with a shocked face.

"Yeah, I guess I was extremely sheltered." I replied blushing.

"Alright then." Ralof replies and helped me put the armor on.

After his help, I am now armored, and I have an axe and a date with the captain. After our little fight with some Imperials that included the captain.

I was good with the iron axe, after two strikes at the captain, she was down. Ralof, just finished off the Imperial, who was with the captain.

"Take that Bitch!" I grumbled as I spat at the dead captain.

"Well, you must hate her." Ralof observed, as he checked the bodies for a key.

"Yes I do, for that bitch was the one who did not think twice for trying murder someone who is innocent." I replied as I took the captain's gear.

"I can not argue there." Ralof replied with a chuckle.

After going throughout the keep, we encountered Imperials, frostbite spiders, and a bear.

Oh my!

I know I should be over encumbered with everything I am carrying, but I am not. I don't understand as to why.

_'Because we made you that way.' _Came the gentle soothing voice from before.

'You must be one of the divines.' I thought to myself.

"You coming?! My sister Gerdur, she lives in Riverwood just up the hill. She can help us out." Ralof called out, after the dragon flew away.

**88888Fastforword88888**

After meeting up with Ralof's sister, telling her about Helgen. Which she could not believe it, though she stated that it would explain what she saw. Flying over Bleak Falls Barrow, was the dragon, that Ralof and I talked about.

"So, what are you going to do now, Kaira?" Ralof asked, after we settled a bit inside his sister's home.

"Well, I will hang around here, for today. Tomorrow, I'll go to the Jarl. You know, to tell him about Helgen." I replied, while sipping my ale.

Ralof nodded as he sipped at his own.

"Firstly though, I am going to need better armor. Since I have not signed up as of yet. I should not wear the Stormcloak armor." I continued my thought, after finishing my ale.

"I understand, take your time for now." Ralof stated with a smile.

"Hmm...chop some wood, and I will pay you for it." Hod, Gerdur's husband offered.

"Will do, does Gerdur have some spare clothes I could borrow for a bit?" I asked, hoping she would have one or two.

"Hmm...I'll take a look." Hod replied, and went to the wardrobe to check.

"You know, I can't believe it still. We both survived Helgen, and that dragon..." Ralof stated, since he is slowly coming out of his shock of seeing a real, live dragon.

Shivering in remembrance as I replied, "I know that feeling too, that beast was frightening."

Ralof nodded in agreement.

"Well, hope these would work." Hod stated as he handed me miner clothes.

"That would be great, thank you Hod." I replied as Hod brought me out of my musing.

He then showed me where to change and left.

After changing, I picked up a woodaxe and went to work.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: There you guys go end of Chapter 1! I hope you like it!**

**Vilkas: Hmm...no Companions yet? Or are you leading up to them?**

**Me: You will see Vilkas, just wait and see. Alright readers! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: ACK! I forgot to describe Kaira!**

**Aela: Are you going to in this part?**

**Me: Yep this part will have her description!**

**Aela: alucardgal does not own my world, now on with her story!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**-Chapter 2-**

After a hard days word of chopping wood, learning about, that I know smithing better than Alvor. I could not believe it.

_'That is how we made you.' _was the gentle voice, always says, so far.

I am bone tired though, "Thank you, Alvor for helping me, with my armor." I stated in thanks.

Alvor smiled and replied, "I should be thanking you, for helping me out too. That armor you and I created, shall last for a good while."

I had helped him out with some orders of iron fittings, locks, and such so he could take a break for a few, as well as some random armors.

I waved in thanks, and left in a real good mood.

The armor we made, was leather armor, but a bit different. It did not have that large shoulder pad on the shoulder, that I thought was a bit out of place, and ugly.

Instead, the armor had sleeves, or more like padding down to the wrists. For added protection, and warmth.

The armor, instead of the Imperial look, of the legs. The armor had leggings, also, the armor had a bit more fur. Of course, the leather gauntlets and boots did not change. It also, did not feel right to wear a helmet.

The armor coloring was between dark brown and black furs.

Also, the armor had, a modification, for a tail. Yep a tail, it turns out I am a mixed breed between; a nord, khajiit, and argonian.

I have the same build of a healthy nord women, but with no visual skin. My stomach has regular nord skin, it only surrounds my belly button. Which is hidden in my armor or clothes.

What you see as skin, out of my armor is, random patches of fur and scales. My face consists of argonian head, long muzzle, but at the end would be a khajiit's muzzle with khajiit fangs. The rest of my teeth, mixed between, nord's, and argonian's teeth.

My eyes are slitted, blue in color, I also have ears of a khajiit. I do not have hair, oh no, I have argonian horns, they remind me of how a dragon's horns are upon their heads.

My fur coloring is pure black, while my scales are the the shade of violet. My only patch of nord skin is a bit tan.

My tail is as long as an argonian's tail, but the tip of it is like a khajiit's tail.

Wearing my new armor, which is comfortably warm, gain some gold from chopping wood. Also, some more gold from selling what I had looted from the Imperials, in Helgen.

Just reaching, Gerdur and Hod's home, I see Ralof outside in miner's clothing.

"Ah, Kaira...what kind of armor is that?" Ralof asked, looking at me a bit funny.

I just smiled, and replied, "What? I could not create a different armor that I am comfortable in?"

Ralof laughed out right and stated, "But you said that you were sheltered growing up."

"I know I did, I was sheltered in wearing armor, not making it." I replied, with a laugh.

**888888888888Fastforward88888888888888**

The next day, I left Riverwood for Whiterun to inform the Jarl about Helgen. The trek was not very long, about I believe would have been about forty minutes, until I ran into the giant.

While growling, I grabbed my two-handed steel greatsword, hitting and killing the giant. He must have thought I was easy to fight.

"You fought well. You would make a decent shield-sister." Came a familiar voice from behind me.

Turning to the voice, dressed in her finest, Ancient Nord Armor, was none other than Aela the Huntress.

"Really? Sounds like fun." I replied with a fanged smile.

"You look strong, come to Jorrvaskr, and be a Companion!" Stated a rather familiar large nord in steel armor, known as Farkas.

Looking back at Aela, I asked, knowing I have to see Kodlak, "Can I join you?"

Aela smile and waved her hand as she replied, "You have heard of us, its not for me to say. If you wish to join, talk to Kodlak Whitemane, in Jorrvaskr."

"Alright then." I stated, as she and I shook hands.

I also saw Ria, who waved and stated that she had hope I would join.

From there I continued to Whiterun, as soon as I got close to the main gate. One of the guardsmen stopped me. I told the guardsmen that I was sent by Gerdur from Riverwood. I was allowed in to go to Dragonsreach.

As I enter the city, the place was rather large, and was very busy. Children playing tag, or hide-and-seek. I see the blacksmith, gaining a rather large order for the Imperial Legion.

After walking by, I had found myself in the marketplace. Watching the merchants and the customer barter, or talk the rumor.

"Well met, traveler." Jon Battle-born greeted with a large smile.

"Well met...ah.." I greeted in return.

"I am Jon Battle-born." He answered his name. I may know who he is, but I rather keep that kind of thing to myself.

"Ah Well met, Jon." I stated back with a smile.

Walking away from him, I headed to Dragonsreach. As soon, as I entered, the place was warm. Taking the chill out of me a bit.

Finally, I jogged up to where the Jarl was sitting, but was stopped short by his menacing, looking, dark elf housecarl.

'What was her name again?' I thought to myself, as she demanded as to why I was there.

'Oh yeah, her name is Irileth.' My thinking process.

**88888888888Fastforward888888888888888**

Now I have to go back to Riverwood to Bleak Falls Barrow..sigh, this will be fun...NOT! I am not looking forward to this. Oh well, beggars cant be choosers. I will head out in the morning. I head over to the Bannered Mare to get a room for the night.

After getting the room, I flopped into the bed. Out like a light, I be.

I woke up to the next morning, getting some more healing, and magicka potions. Also, gaining a light brunch before leaving Whiterun to Bleak Falls Barrow.

About an hour later, not really wanting to get there very quickly. I am in Riverwood, deciding to go visit the trader.

As soon as I walked in, the siblings, arguing yet again. Probably about the thieves who robbed them.

The brother Lucan, saw me and stopped the argument with his sister, Camilla.

"Hello Lucan, what has happened?" I asked, and that was it.

**88888888888888888888888888**

**Me: There you go, a little bit of this and that.**

**Aela: I was there so was Ria and Farkas...good.**

**Me: Yep, now review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: Wow, I am rolling!**

**Skjor: Well now, your not a whelp yet?**

**Me: Uh...no not yet Skjor, need to finish with the Jarl first then we will see.**

**Skjor: Ah..alright.**

**Me: Oh, my mother pointed out to me that, in the last chapters. I had random puns. So, if you find them, compliment them in the reviews. Though, I only have seen 2. If there is more of them...opps..lol!**

**Skjor: alucardgal does not own my land, or world, now onward with the story!**

**88888888888888888888888888**

** -Chapter 3-**

Even though I knew the way to Bleak Falls Barrow, I let Camilla lead me to the path. After saying our goodbyes, I went up the path.

Going up it was the easy part, except for the fact a random wolf thought I would have made a good meal. Uh...nope, I do feel bad for killing the wolf. The thing did not give me any choice. I did skin it, for refinements of my armor if need be.

Afterword, I came across the tower before the barrow.

Hmm...three bandits VS me...I WIN!

Well, I am not so well at being a sneak. Time for a charge!

Pulling out my steel greatsword, and charged. I startled the lookout, who in turn only took two swings and he was down. The second bandit, was the archer..ugh! Holding my sword in my right hand, lifting my left, I used a basic shock spell, successfully killing her, instantly. The last bandit wearing what appears to be iron armor came charging at me, after he seeing his comrades dead.

I deflected his initial attack, then retaliated with my own. Which he dodged, well damn! Finally, after two strikes, the third getting him in the gut. Down he went, like his comrades in arms.

After I looted the bodies and what was in the tower, I decided to take a break for a moment.

'Oh man I am tired a bit.' I thought to myself, as I tried to catch my breath. Grabbing a stamina potion, taking a swig, then drowning it.

'Ah much better.'

Letting the potion take its effect, then decided to continue on.

'Three more bandits...VS me...I WIN!' I thought as I smiled evilly.

The first bandit, who is an archer saw me first, and gave a holler.

'Damn..there goes that idea.' I thought bitterly.

That holler had gotten the other two bandits attention. The second bandit came at me with a steel battle axe, who is a nord wearing waist fur armor.

'Really?' Was my thought about the bandit. Lifting my right hand, as the nord bandit kept charging, he could not get away, as he was lit up with my basic flame spell. By the time he got to me, he was a dead, charred crisp. I did not get any damage from him.

Though the archers...so, annoying.

The first archer who had spotted me, charged at me, she was also a nord. Wearing studded armor, and her choice of weapon, an iron dagger.

'Why?' I asked myself again, as she was burnt as a crisp before reaching me as the first bandit. The third bandit, who was the last. He too was an archer, though not a really good one.

'Hmm...must be a breton, because he keeps missing me.'

Running up to the breton archer, pulled out my steel greatsword and gutted him in one move.

The last of the bandits is dead.

Drinking another stamina potion and taken a moment to regain my energy. Looted the bodies, yet again.

"Alright, here I go again on my own. Down the only road, I ever known!" I whispered in a kind of singly tone.

**88888888888Fastforword888888888888888**

After a few more bandits, another one who was dumb enough to flip a switch with out solving the stones. A few skeevers, and now I am about to go against a FUCKIN' Wounded Frostbite Spider!

'Oh Bloody Hell' I thought, before I would go out and alert it. And the dark elf is calling for help, or more like begging for it.

Having my weapon out still, I decided to poison my weapon with some Frostbite Spider venom. After I did, I brought out my courage, steeled my girly scared side and went out of my hiding spot. The elf saw me, and yelled at me to kill the spider.

'Well no duh, elf.' I thought with some annoyance.

The big, bad spider came down, and shot some poison at me. I dodge it, and charged at it. Slashing, at it, not caring how I hit it. As long as I hit it, kind of thing. Finally after, a few swinging slashes, the damn thing died. Gotta love poisons!

"Ugh! Yuck! Yuck, ewe!" I shouted like a silly little girl, after killing the spider, moving around like a crazy person.

As soon as I talked and freed the dunmer, he turned and split. He was saying that he would not share the power or treasure.

I let him go, he will die by the traps he wont see ahead of him.

**88888888888FastForword888888888888888**

I finally reached the main chamber where I need to go. I looked around first to see if there is any loot. There was a chest behind the wall, where I believe my first word wall would be. As soon as I got to the chest, I can faintly hear a chant.

'Yep my first shout.' I thought. I opened the chest, found some gold, a couple of silver rings, and a few soul gems.

I walked past the walk way to the wall, to where would be the exit, behind the waterfall, a potion outside another chest, which only had some gold. I then head to the main floor, to face the main draugr, who is guarding the dragonstone I am looking for.

I walked to the wall, the chanting, I heard was increasing in volume. As soon as I touched the wall, the word glowed very bright. Blinding me for a moment, and the word, FUS rang in my head. Push is FUS, FUS is Push. That echoed loud in my mind and it faded after a moment. My eyesight returned, now it was time to face the guardian of the stone.

As soon as I turned from the wall and walked to the horizontal crypt. It burst open reviling the draugr within. Before he burst out I had pulled my steel greatsword out, I started hack and slash at him. Before the draugr got out, I nailed him in the gut, killing him for good. I checked him, by stabbing him again.

I checked his body, and lodged in his back was the stone.

After for what seemed a long time, I finally got the stone. I gain more gold, a new greatsword with an enchantment on it, frost damage.

Looted a poison on the shelving next to his coffin, and in the large chest, a full grand soul gem, iron gantlets, and some more gold.

I went up the stairs to the exit, it was blocked by a wall. Looking to my right, was the switch. The wall rose up, I was hit with a light cold breeze.

"Ah...that feels good." I sighed happily. I follow the small spaced tunnel, till I seen a small landing, and a place to jump from.

I slide down, instead of jumping. Injuries is not recommended when alone. After a successful slide, I spotted a chest to my right. Opening the lock, inside was some gold, and the Amulet of Talos.

'Hmm...good, when I slay my first dragon, shouting would be a little better.' I thought to myself as I slid on the Amulet. Feeling, a slight warming sensation, the blessing was activated.

Afterword, looking around for a moment, I spotted the exit. Finally out of the damn place!

**88888888888FastForword888888888888888**

It was dark by the time I made it back to Riverwood. Checking on the trader's door, seeing it locked. Deciding to spend the night at the inn, and see Lucan in the morning.

Walked in the inn, asked the owner for a room, paid the gold. Finding the right bed, I fell in, and was out cold. I was exhausted from my day of adventure.

The next morning, I gotten a small breakfast from Orgnar, one of the innkeepers. After eating, I walked out side to see, it was about, I think nine or ten. Time to see Lucan and Camilla.

After entering the traders, there siblings were not arguing this time, just having a random conversation.

"I hope this is what are you talking about, Lucan." I stated with a smile, as I pulled out and handed him the golden claw.

He laughs and said, "You have found it!"

He given me a large sum of money, and sent me on my way. His sister, said her gratitude that the claw is back, and Lucan's mood is a happy one.

I left Riverwood, and headed back to Whiterun, to give Farengar the dragonstone. It was round lunch when I got back to Dragonsreach. I had walked a bit slow, the reason is that I had wanted to sight see. To look at the land, to see the beauty of Skyrim had to offer. The view I had seen on the way back was breathtaking.

Entering Dragonsreach, I headed in the direction to the court wizard's office. I notice he had company, Delphine. Oh I have always hated that bitch!

After giving the stone to the wizard, gaining praise from Delphine bitch. Irileth rushed in needing Farengar and myself. A dragon has been spotted in Whiterun hold.

Going up to talk to the Jarl.

**88888888888FastForword888888888888888**

After talking and getting a reward from the Jarl, I was sent with Irileth to defeat the dragon. We could not find the dragon, so we looked for any survivors. We found one and he warned us to stay away, the dragon was still around somewhere. Irileth demanded answers from the terrified guard.

While Irileth was demanding answers, I was looking at the sky, looking at where I could see Bleak Falls Barrow. There, the dragon emerged, he flew to us at a fast pace.

Time to kill a dragon...a real dragon...awe shit!

The dragon flew around using his thu'um of fire, that reminded me of Helgen. The dragon was different, slightly smaller, than the one that attacked Helgen.

Using a new frost spell, ice spike, hitting the dragon hard.

He is weak to frost!

Throwing some more ice spikes at him. I hear that beast speak, in his native tongue. Kind of creepy if you ask me.

Ah, his name is Mirmulnir. After he spoke it, I believe it means 'Loyal Mortal Hunter'

Why do I know this don't know, maybe because of the divines made sure. Uh...back to fighting him.

Mirmulnir landed in front of me, talking in dragon tongue. My response is pulling out my steel greatsword, and slashing at his muzzle. Who in turn roared out in pain, and retaliated with his fire breathe. First hot, ouch, ewe, dude you need a breathe mint.

I kept slashing at his nose, and got the courage to jump onto his head and plunged my sword into his skull, effectively killing him.

I heard, Mirmulnir's voice stated just before he died, "Dovahkiin? Nid!"

Getting off of him, backing way slowly, as his body fades into some kind of seeing wind. The seeing wind rushed into me. Feeling his soul combined with mine, talk about a weird strange feeling.

_'Ah, Dovahkiin you defeated me. I congratulate you on your victory. You now can use Fus. I grant that power to you.' _Came Mirmulnir's deep voice, as he merged with me.

Turns out to the guard I am dragonborn. Someone who is gifted with the voice and all that. I already knew that.

Time to head back to Jarl Balgruuf, and tell him what had happened.

**88888888888888888888888888**

**Me: There you go!**

**Skjor: So, not a whelp yet.**

**Me: So, you want Kaira to join the companions?**

**Skjor: I thought you were going too.**

**Me: Hmm...we will see about it, now my readers/listeners review!**


End file.
